Kurooyama Drama
by smiffywiffy
Summary: It's just a fic inspired by a convo my friend and I had about ships. Includes a variety of ships but main story revolves around Kurooyama and their son Kenma. This is also NOT an OT3 story
Okay this is a fic that sprouted over a convo I had with my friend~ It has a bunch of ships mixed together (me OTPs hehe), but the main ship is Kurooyama (me new found ship) and their child, Kenma.

 _ **Pulling the plug**_

 _~In the Kuroyama household~_

Oh man, not again…

Kuroo thought as he stares at his husband and child. Said people were staring intently at the TV screen, controllers gripped tightly as if they were their lifelines as they pressed buttons and twisted controls frantically.

It was 1am in the morning, but that fact isn't stopping Yamaguchi and his 6-year-old son, Kenma, from vying for first place in Mario Kart. Kuroo sighs. His son turned out to be as much of a gamer, or maybe more, much alike his husband.

"Tadashi, Ken-Chan, bedtime. Its nearly 1am in the morning."

But both gamers blatantly ignored him. He tried again but both gamers continued ignoring him. Frustrated, he went to the power socket and pulled the plug of the TV. The TV screen was black immediately and both gamers turned around to glare at the culprit.

"TETSUROU/PAPA!"

"Its time for bed and both of you were ignoring me."

Kuroo tries to reason.

"That doesn't give you the right to pull the plug of the TV! I was just about to achieve a new high score!"

Yamaguchi complained, utterly crossed at his husband. Kenma did not say anything but glared at his father.

"Well you can pursue that high score tomorrow. Besides, it's very late and children of Ken-Chan's age should be long asleep by now."

The real reason was that Kuroo wanted his child asleep so he can have fun with his husband in bed. He was feeling rather needy that day.

Yamaguchi had enough. This was not the first time Kuroo pulled the TV plug on them mid game. Besides, he was an adult, he can decide for himself when is the right time to do things. Sending betrayed vibes to his husband, he turned around and picked up his son.

"Ken-Chan, we are going to uncle Kei and uncle Shoyos' apartment. As of this moment, Papa is sent to the naughty corner."

Kenma nods at his mother's words, giving his consent to the punishment, before sending another glance at his father, who stared at his family with disbelieving eyes as they left him alone in their home.

 _~Time skip 1 hour (on Yamaguchi and Kenmas' end)~_

With a sleepy Kenma in his arms, Yamaguchi rings the doorbell of the Tsukkihina household. Several grunts and shuffles were heard before a scruffy looking orange head opens the door. He gave a questioning glance at the two at his door but greeting them cheerfully nonetheless.

"Hi Shoyou. Sorry to bother you at this hour but we need a place to crash for the night. Papa was being a big meanie, right Ken-Chan?"

Yamaguchi turns to his child at the end of his sentence. Kenma nods sleepily before closing his eyes and laying his head on Yamaguchi's shoulder, promptly falling asleep. Hinata nodded and let the mother and child inside the apartment. Yamaguchi laid his sleeping child on the couch with his head on his lap and stroked Kenma's hair softly. A couple of moments later, an equally untidily dressed blond emerges from the master bedroom and eyes the unexpected guests.

"Tadashi, you have the worst timing." Tsukishima stated.

"Sorry Tsukki." Yamaguchi said with an apologetic look.

"So, what did that tetsurou do this time." Tsukishima grunted out as he settled on the couch beside his husband.

Hinata then got up to make some hot chocolate.

Yamaguchi then recounted the events that led to his current situation. Tsukishima scoffed when the recount ended.

"Again? Tetsurou really needs to learn some manners. How dare he cut a game short like this."

Yamaguchi nodded his agreement. Like Yamaguchi and Kenma, Tsukishima was also very much a gamer and totally understood the frustration of a game disrupted mid game.

Halfway through the recount, Hinata came back with mugs of hot chocolate. The three adults drank the hot chocolate while chatting about latest games and trash talking about Kuroo. After drinking, the group then retreated to the bedroom and guestroom to join Kenma in dreamland as it was already nearing 4am.

* * *

 _~Meanwhile (on Kuroo's end)~_

After moping around a bit, Kuroo left his empty apartment and headed to his best friend cum brother's apartment that he shared with his husband. He knocked on the door of the Bokuaka household and waited for the door to open.

"HEY HE- wow bro, what happened!?"

Bokuto cut himself off as he took in his best friend's dejected appearance. Kuroo let himself in and collapsed onto the couch. Bokuto joined him after closing the door and Akaashi emerged from the kitchen with cans of beer in his hands. He placed the cans on the living room table and sat beside Bokuto on the couch. Bokuto wrapped an arm around his husband's waist and pulled him closer. Akaashi relaxed in his husband's embrace and faced Kuroo. Kuroo eyed the affectionate actions with sadness in his eyes before offering his thanks and opening a can of beer. The can was downed in seconds.

"Whoa slow down on the alcohol, bro! What on earth happened? You look terrible! Where's Tadashi and lil Kenma?"

At those names, Kuroo's face dropped further. Akaashi raised an eyebrow at the reaction. As he went through the cans of beer, Kuroo recounted what happened. When he was done, he looked up drunkenly at the two across from him. A moment of silence passed before Bokuto burst out laughing, arm not around Akaashi was around his stomach as he almost fell off the couch in laughter. Akaashi caught his husband before he fell, face deadpanned as usual, though an amused glint can be seen in his eyes.

"Whoa bro, you really went too far this time. You of all people should know not to cut gamers off mid game. After all, you did marry one and are living with two. They get really mad, something about gamer manners."

Bokuto said with tears in his eyes as he tried to calm down from his fit of laughter. Akaashi nodded his agreement. Kuroo stared at the couple dejectedly as he started ranting about how no one listens to him, how he just wanted alone time with his husband, why was the world and his son against him and so on until he passes out. Bokuto and Akaashi just listened to his rants, occasionally adding their input or opinions.

Kuroo was down after two hours due to exhaustion plus the alcohol in his system. Bokuto and Akaashi stared at each other, deemed their guest asleep, before retreating to their bedroom with glints in their eyes.

Two hours later, Kuroo awoke and scanned his surroundings half consciously. He decided that the couch was not a great place to sleep and stood up, staggering towards the guestroom.

As he passed the master bedroom on the way to the guestroom, murmurs, which were getting louder as he got closer, were heard. He paused outside the door, puzzled.

They are still awake? Suddenly a loud moan sounded and Kuroo froze. His best friend was getting exactly what he wanted from his husband while his pathetic self is stuck at their apartment as a third wheel. He then dejectedly went into the guestroom and collapsed on the bed, burying his face into the pillow. Filled with thoughts of self-pity, he falls unconscious and enters dreamland with sounds of lovemaking as his lullaby.

* * *

 _~The next day in Tsukkihina apartment~_

Yamaguchi, Kenma and the Tsukkihina couple were having pancakes for brunch. Whilst chewing his pancakes, Hinata turned to Yamaguchi.

"Sohhh-"

"Finish chewing your food before talking idiot."

Hinata pouted at his husband but did as told.

"Soooooo, how long are you guys staying? Don't be mistaken! I'm not kicking you out!"

"But I mind having them here." Tsukishima mumbled.

"Kei! Don't be mean!" Hinata scolded his husband.

Tsukishima scoffed and continued cutting his pancakes.

"Hmm…do you mind till tomorrow or so? I'm still mad at Tetsurou. Besides, he needs a punishment for what he did."

"Okay! Kei and I don't mind you two staying for how long you want! Right Kei?"

Hinata smiles brightly and darts a look at his husband.

"Do I even have a choice in this…"

Tsukishima grunted, face softening nonetheless at the sunny smile on his lovers face. He was so whipped. Yamaguchi voiced his thanks and continued cutting Kenma's pancake into bite sized pieces.

After cleaning up, the four crowded in front of the TV and started a gaming tournament. Hinata sat on Tsukishima's lap and Kenma sat on Yamaguchi's so all four could be facing the television at the same time. They started up Mario Kart and both Yamaguchi and Kenma felt a sense of déjà vu, as this was the game that caused their current predicament. The race proceeded with Kenma leading, Tsukishima at his heels, eyes focused as he tried to pass the seemingly unbeatable 6-year-old, Yamaguchi not far behind him and Hinata trailing behind in last place.

The game ended with Kenma winning.

"This brat is good as usual."

Yamaguchi chuckled.

"Yea, Kenma is too good at games. I can never beat him."

He said as he petted the little boys head with pride in his voice. Kenma's face was emotionless as usual but his eyes had a look of triumph and happiness.

"I'm last againnnnnnnn! I totally cannot play with you threeeeee! I can never be more than last place!" Hinata whined.

"Practice more and maybe you will get here."

Tsukishima stated as he reseated his husband who had shifted to the point of almost falling off his lap during the game.

"One more round!"

The three gamers consented and another race began.

In his haste to catch up, Hinata shifted wildly and his elbow accidentally knocked off Tsukishima's glasses, which flew and hit a wall, lens shattering on contact. The temperature of the room seemed to drop ten degrees as Hinata turned back to face his glasses-less husband.

The game was paused as Tsukishima placed his husband beside the couch and gave him a glare. Hinata started spluttering his apologies. Tsukishima gave his husband one last look before standing up, grabbing Hinata's wrist and pulling him towards the master bedroom mutter something along the lines of punishment needs to be given. After the door was shut with a slam, Yamaguchi and Kenma turned towards each other before continuing the race.

Soon, screams of more, moans, grunts and other suspicious sounds can be heard in the apartment. As if suddenly realizing his son's innocence was at stake, Yamaguchi dropped his remote to cover Kenma's ears.

"Mama, why did you stop playing and why are you covering my ears?" Kenma questioned with an innocent look.

Yamaguchi fought with himself, thinking of an answer suitable yet foolproof for his intelligent son.

"Erm…erm…uncle Kei and uncle Hinata are…are…"

"Making love?" Kenma inputs curiously.

Yamaguchi's jaw fell open. How did his son…?

"Uncle Tooru was whining to uncle Hajime about them not making love enough." Kenma stated as though that explained everything.

It did. Yamaguchi made a mental note to have a stern talk with Oikawa about what is okay to say and what is not okay to say in the presence of his child.

At another part of Tokyo, Oikawa sneezed.

"Oi Shittykawa, you better not be catching a cold." Iwaizumi chides as he wraps his scarf around Oikawa's neck.

"Awwwwww! Hajime-Chan cares about my health!" Oikawa bursts out.

Iwaizumi blushes as he whacks Oikawa on the head, muttering, "Shut up Assikawa."

"Meanie Hajime-Chan!" Oikawa says as he pouted.

* * *

 _~Meanwhile in Bokuaka apartment~_

Kuroo opens his eyes to a foreign ceiling. He reaches around the bed on his left side, wanting to ask his husband where were they but there was no one there.

He sat up slowly, wincing as his hangover hit him. Blinking a couple of times at the sun streaming through the window, he tried to recall what happened the night before.

Then it all came back to him. He was at Bokuaka's apartment as he pissed off his husband and son by pulling the plug of the TV. His family left him alone in their home and he came here to rant about his situation to his best friend and ended up drunk. His best friend was getting it on with his husband when he woke up to relocate to the guestroom. He fell asleep in the guestroom. And how he's awake, has a hangover and is in the midst of a somewhat fight with his family.

Just great.

Sighing, he got up from bed slowly, heading out of the guestroom to look for something to tune down his hangover.

Kuroo was rubbing his head, yawning as he entered the kitchen. He looked up and something flew towards him. By reflex, he caught the flying item to see it was a shirt…? He looked into the kitchen, wanting to ask why was there a shirt flying towards him when he froze. Bokuto had Akaashi pinned against the fridge and was grinding their hips together while attacking Akaashi's neck. The two were also… in their birthday suits…

Akaashi looked up with lidded eyes and froze like a deer in headlights when he saw Kuroo. Bokuto, wondering what caused the sudden pause, paused his attack and looked at his husband. He then followed his husband's line of sight… behind him… to find his best friend staring at them with eyes so wide you would have thought the eyeballs were going to fall out and his jaw hanging wide open.

Red covered Bokuto's face and ears like a tsunami as he tried to grab things to cover himself and his husband without revealing more to his best friend. Kuroo then snapped out of his stupor, turned around and went back inside the guestroom, slamming the door shut behind him. He then collapsed on the bed face first, trying to bleach his mind of what he has just seen… albeit accidentally.

Roughly twenty minutes passed before a soft knock was heard and Akaashi entered the guestroom with a bottle of painkillers and a glass of water.

"Sorry you had to see that Kuroo-San… Kou-San and I forgot that we were not alone in the apartment…"

Akashi said with a deadpanned face, though a slight blush can be seen on his cheeks and he did not meet Kuroo's eyes. Kuroo accepted the painkillers and water with thanks and gulped two pills down. Silence was in the room for a while before Akaashi spoke up again.

"If you want, lunch is ready on the dining table."

Kuroo nods and they head towards the dining table where Bokuto was already seated, face still as red as a tomato.

"Hey…sorry about that bro."

"It's your apartment after all… no need to apologise… I'll leave after lunch. Thanks for last night."

"No probs bro."

And they ate lunch while chatting about volleyball.

* * *

 _~Two days later in Kurooyama apartment~_

Kuroo almost cried in relief as his husband, hands linked with their son, came back to their home. He had, of course, went to Tsukkihina apartment to apologise and ask for forgiveness but was ignored by his family. It was Hinata that opened the door to tell him Yamaguchi had no plans to forgive him and return to their apartment at the moment. Kuroo had then returned to their empty home and waited for his family to come back.

He was about to speak when Yamaguchi put up his hand and walked past him, Kenma following his mother into his room. Kuroo frowned…he was still not forgiven? He was about to wallow in self-pity when an idea came to him. He then grabbed his coat and ran out of the apartment. In Kenma's room, both mother and child heard the sound of the main door opening and closing but paid no attention to it and continued gaming on their PSPs.

 _~Time skip 2 hours~_

The main door opened and closed. Then, footsteps can be heard coming towards them. A soft knock was heard and after a mini discussion via eye contact with his son, Yamaguchi stood up and opened the door to face his husband with a questioning look on his face.

"Erm… Tadashi, Ken-Chan, I'm really sorry about pulling the TV plug on you both. I promise I will never do it again. I even have a peace offering outside in the living room for both of you."

Kuroo said before stepping aside and motioning for his husband and son to exit the room and head to the living room. Yamaguchi and Kenma shared a look before heading outside to the living room. Once outside the room, they gasped and ran towards the TV, where the newest, limited edition of Mario Kart where only 1000 copies were sold and they were very disappointed when they had missed obtaining a copy the week prior. They turned around to look at Kuroo, who had a smirk on his face.

"So… am I forgiven?"

Both screamed yes and gave him a polar bear hug before settling in front of the TV, excitedly trying out their new game as Kuroo watched them with a smile on his face.

And of course, that night after Kenma was tucked snugly in bed, Kuroo got what he wanted before all the drama happened.

Everything was perfect again… though he will never go to the kitchen when visiting his best friend without announcing his presence again. Kuroo shivers at the memories as he tries to bleach his memories.

* * *

 _~Omake~_

The next morning at breakfast, Kenma looked at his parents with the most innocent expression.

"Papa, Mama?"

Both turned to look at their son and hmmed, prompting him to continue.

"Can you both be more quiet the next time you both make love? You both woke me up in the middle of the night."

He continued before turning back to his cereal as if he did not say anything. Yamaguchi turned totally red, his ears included and Kuroo started spluttering nonsense as he tried to comprehend what his son told him.

Remember to kill Tooru severely… Yamaguchi reminded himself. Kuroo would be more than happy to help him out.

Good luck to you, Oikawa…

* * *

 _~Extra~_

Oikawa shivered. Iwaizumi chided him about keeping warm to avoid a cold again while pinching his nose affectionately.

"Hajime-Chan! That hurts! It won't help me stay warm!"

* * *

A/N: haha and that's the end~ hope you all liked it as much as I liked writing it~ I'm sorry for OOC or grammar errors constructive feedback welcome~ and sry too for the awkward spacing and lines - i have no idea how to control spacing here == thanks for reading! ^^


End file.
